robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Southern Annihilator
The Southern Annihilator was the second of two Annihilators broadcast as part of the Christmas Specials of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The Southern Annihilator was originally broadcast on December 30, 2000 on BBC Two. Competing Robots *Razer *Onslaught *Attila the Drum *Behemoth *Spawn of Scutter *Vercingetorix Round 1 Razer immediately got a hold of Vercingetorix and punctured through Vercingetorix's outer shell. Onslaught attacked Behemoth from the rear and lifted it up whilst Spawn of Scutter and Attila the Drum had their own tousle. Vercingetorix used its axe on Razer who managed to escape and puncture Vercingetorix a second time and Spawn of Scutter used its 120MPH spike to flip Onslaught over. Onslaught self righted spectacularly away from Razer's attempt to crush its wheel but was then flipped again by Spawn of Scutter. Razer attempted an attack on Attila the Drum but was unable to get a hold of it because of its shape. Vercingetorix had come to a halt in the middle of the arena where Behemoth lifted it up and Spawn of Scutter sent it into the flame jet on the side wall with its spike where Vercingetorix started smoking. Razer finally got a hold of Attila the Drum but cease was called. Due to the confusion the match ended in a judges decision. Eliminated: Vercingetorix Round 2 Attila the Drum had changed its pickaxe to a mace between rounds. Razer pierced Spawn of Scutter but Onslaught lifted Razer up and Behemoth helped thrust Razer onto its side next to the flame pit. Attila the Drum, Behemoth and Onslaught pressurised Razer preventing it from self-righting but finally Razer got back onto its wheels but it wasn't long before Onslaught toppled it again. Razer self-righted onto Spawn of Scutter's spike and were forced back on to its side and Attila the Drum pressured them but Spawn of Scutter nudged Razer and they fell back on its wheels and got a grip on Behemoth's scoop and then got in on the sides. Behemoth was too slow to get away and suffered major damage. Spawn of Scutter rammed into Razer and stopped moving and Behemoth was only just moving. Razer pierced the front of Spawn of Scutter before the cease was called. The judges were called upon and despite the damage to Behemoth they ruled that Spawn of Scutter were totally immobilised and Behemoth was still just moving. Eliminated: Spawn of Scutter Round 3 Behemoth's gearbox had broken in the second round and the team didn't have enough time to make repairs. The competition therefore skipped to the fourth round, and Behemoth was automatically eliminated in this hypothetical round. Eliminated: Behemoth Round 4 Razer and Onslaught sized each other up but Razer couldn't keep up with Onslaught's speed. Wild outsiders Attila the Drum swung its mace into Razer causing a massive dent across the side of the robot. Razer was still pursuing Onslaught but couldn't catch it. Attila the Drum got two more punishing blows with its mace on Razer and suddenly starting looking like a real threat to the two favourites in the battle. Onslaught and Razer then pushed Attila the Drum into Sir Killalot who picked it up and almost dumped it out of the arena, after Sir Killalot let go of Atilla the Drum, Atilla ended up immobilized. In the dying second of the fight Razer finally caught Onslaught and pierced a small hole in its motor and Onslaught only just escaped but was flipped on its side by Matilda and Razer crumpled through its side. The match ended in a judges decision. Eliminated: Attila the Drum Round 5 Onslaught evaded Razer by ducking right around Matilda in her CPZ showing great style. Onslaught continued to avoid Razer but finally came under the beak but Razer let it go and drove it into the side wall and chewed up one of its tyres. Onslaught charged straight at the front of Razer and was pushing it around the arena when the tyre Razer had shredded earlier completely disintegrated leaving it with little grip on the arena floor. Onslaught escaped and drove directly into Matilda's CPZ where it was flipped on its side and immobilisied. Razer then proceeded to destroy Matilda with its beak (with the other house robots doing little to stop it). In the last few moments of the fight, Dead Metal got Onslaught in the pit. Southern Annihilator Champion: Razer Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Annihilators